Bleach: Lion's Soul
by ClyxicRyse
Summary: Purpose, some people are born with it, some people learn it, some people search for it, but there are some who don't have a choice in it. This story is about a man with so much power but with close to no reason to have it, surrounded by people who cherish and admire him will he find his purpose or will it be chosen for him.(OCxHarem and IchigoxSenna)
1. Memory lane

**Hey guys… yeah don't really have an excuse for not posting anything for a while I mean I've been busy but there has been chances here and there where I just didn't do anything so I'm just gonna jump in on this and hope for the best**

 **Anyway, welcome to that bleach story I said I was going to do a while ago that even won a poll to be the next story I was going to post… yeah again sorry for the wait I don't even know what happened to me.**

 **If you came here from my Yu-Gi-Oh story than you already know that it's going on Hiatus if you didn't than well here you go, I know I've been on and off with it for a while but at the moment I don't have a lot of inspiration for it so I'm just going to give it a break for now but do not fear, I will return to it eventually by no means do I intend to abandon it, I want to finish it hell I wanted to do a story for duel monsters all the way to Zexel but I'm just not sure when I'll get to any of that.**

 **Oh yeah about time I addressed something, for those of you who are waiting for my Danmachi story… you know the first story I posted on here… then 2 days after posting the first chapter I started writing my Yu-Gi-Oh story and just neglected it from there… I can hear you guys judging if it's any compensation I hate myself too, anyway probably not gonna get around to that anytime soon either it's not dead I'm just not working on it right now.**

 **Well, I think I wasted enough of your time here hope you enjoy this~**

* * *

 **Bleach: Lion's Soul**

Early morning in a dense forest of the Seireitei a young blonde man could be seen in a clearing. His hair was a bit of a mess and he had a scar over his left eye, He also wore the usual Soul Reaper uniform however he had the upper half undone and draped around his waist showing a muscular body that had a few scars.

This man was Kiba Fujimura the Lieutenant of squad 13, currently he was just going through some exercise routines with his Zanpakuto when he heard yelling in the distance.

"Lieutenant Kiba!" Two voices had shouted out belonging to both a male and female.

Turning his head to the direction of the voices he couldn't help but groan at the rapid approaching dust cloud and the two figures in it before they screeched to a stop.

The female was shown to be rather short and had dark blonde hair and wearing a soul reaper uniform while the male wore the same outfit but had black hair and a white headband

"Yes, Kiyone and Sentaro what may I do for you?" he asked in a tired tone, not from training but from knowing what talking to the two of them together usually caused.

"Captain Ukitake is almost finished his check up with Captain Unahana but you see last time she said it would be better if someone walked him back to the barracks." The female now named Kiyone said as she saluted.

"So, Captain Ukitake wanted to know if you could walk him back when he's done over there." The male now named Sentaro finished with a salute as well.

"Grr! I could've told him that Sentaro!" Kiyone shouted in Annoyance causing the man to look back at you just as annoyed.

"The captain asked us both to tell him so it's only right that I told him that!" Sentaro shouted back at her.

The two continued to argue until Kiba interrupted them. "Enough." He said sternly causing them both to freeze. "Is there anything else." He said as he fixed the upper half of his uniform showing the sleeves to be torn before going to a nearby stone and picking up his lieutenant's badge and strapping it on.

"W-well Ikkaku Madarame from squad 11 had requested if your weekly match could be moved to tomorrow because of a prior engagement." Kiyone said with a slight stutter, Sentaro not jumping in for not being able to say anything knowing not to annoy their lieutenant with their bickering anymore.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this because it was unusual for Ikkaku to want to reschedule because their spars are something he would always look forward too, not to mention it also took him a while to convince Kiba to start sparing with him.

"Alright, anything else." Kiba asked as he made sure he didn't miss anything.

"hmm, oh! Lieutenant Hinamori had stopped by to ask if you would like to have tea with her this afternoon, we told we weren't sure of your schedule so-." Sentaro began but Kiba interrupted.

"It's fine, if you see her tell I'll be there." Kiba said starting to walk towards Squad 4's infirmary the two saluting as he walked passed them, however the two didn't notice the slight blush on his face as he did.

Momo Hinamori, a long time ago Captain Ukitake was asked if Kiba could be a guest speaker for a new class of first years in the academy since he was the star student of his class and became the Lieutenant of Squad 13 about 5 years later, so they thought it would be great if he could talk to the class about his position and a few other things which Ukitake agreed.

This was how he met Momo because the class he was speaking in just happened to be her class.

 **-Flashback-**

Kiba had just finished his lecture to the class and found that they really were a good crop this year, they seemed genuinely curious about what they had to say and most payed close attention, however with how most of the girls looked at him he wondered if it was his words they were even focusing on.

Now he was walking down the hall figuring he would say hello to some of his old instructors before he went back to the barracks, however on his way he heard a voice shouting.

"Um, excuse me Lieutenant!" a female shouted behind him causing him to turn around.

Running towards him was a young girl wearing a white and red academy uniform worn by females. She was relatively shorter than him this was proven by when she caught up to him because she only came up to his chest, she had brown eyes and black hair tied into pigtails.

"Oh, you're one of the new students right." Kiba said recognizing her from the classroom, sometime after he started his lecture he noticed she had this look of fascination on her face and like she wanted to ask a dozen question but didn't in fear interrupting anything he was going to say.

"Yes! I uh..." she had started out loud only to fall silent and fidget on the spot looking down on her feet struggling to get the words out. "I… I really enjoyed your lecture." She finally got out looking him in the eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened a bit in surprised before a small smiled appeared on his face and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you, too be honest I wasn't sure what to even say when I got there so It's nice to know I left a good impression on you miss…" Kiba said trailing off at the end.

The girl realized she never gave him her name and quickly straightened up blushing red. "Oh Forgive me! My name is Momo Hinamori, I'm a first-year b-but you already knew that huh." She said ending with an embarrassed chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

This had caused Kiba to chuckle as well making her blush deepen. "Well Ms. Hinamori I'm glad you enjoyed what I had say and I hope the rest of your day is great." He said giving her a bow before turning around.

"Wait!" her voice had stopped him from leaving and caused him to turn around to see her looking down and fidgeting again.

"Yes Ms. Hinamori." He asked her.

She just kept fidgeting before mustering up the strength to look him in the eyes. "I-I'm gonna work hard and if I-." she stops herself for a moment and shakes her head. "No, when I graduate I'm going to work even harder and then I'll become a Lieutenant just like ok." She said determined with her eyes sparkling at the thought.

Kiba just stared at the girl in surprise before looking to the side scratching his head. "hmm, I'll be honest I don't really like the sound of that." Kiba said shocking the girl causing her to sparkle to dim a bit.

"I mean it sounds nice but… wouldn't be better if you tried to become a better Lieutenant then me." He said looking back at her and making her look at him in confusion. "I mean by no means am I perfect, hell I actually suck at the paper work part of this job, just sitting there in silence signing things over and over again kinda just drives me crazy, you know?"

He lets that sink in before continuing. "I mean it's nice to be sort of a role model but don't li it yourself to what I'm capable of try to strive higher." He finished still looking her in the eyes as the sparkle came back in them and she smiled brighter.

"Y-yeah I'll do my best." She said practically lighting the Hallways.

He smiled back at her. "Then you might wanna hurry along your class starts in a few minutes right." He said causing the girl to gasp and run to her next class yelling goodbye as she went and causing him to chuckle.

 **-Present-**

After that he actually made it part of his weekly schedule to stop by at least once a week and spend some time with Momo. She wasn't lying when she said she would work hard at one point he worried he was distracting her but she assured him she made it her job to be done with all assignments by the time he got there.

After a while well… he grew fond of her not much else to say she was enjoyable to be around and she took a load of his mind.

He did find it weird that the very day after they met the academy all of a sudden had a fan club for him and it was female exclusive but he didn't think much of it. What he didn't know was that Momo was the president… he also didn't know that they somehow acquired a strand of his hair and it was displayed in the club room and was moved to the Soul reaper Women's Association's meeting room after their founder graduated.

Pausing his walk down memory lane he noticed he was arriving at the Infirmary and his captain along with Captain Unahana and proceeded to make his way over.

* * *

 **Well there we go I'm glad I was able to get this started now this will be a harem with Momo as the lead and then 3 other girls I have them all decided except for one**

 **Harem: Momo, Orihime, Meninas, ?**

 **I'm open to suggestions for that 4** **th** **spot and maybe if enough of you want it I may add one or two more girls but it would depend on who you ask for and if I can make it work for example I'm not oppose to adding Nemu as long as it's not the 4** **th** **spot but enough people would want have to want that for me to do it.**

 **Also, don't worry I'm not forgetting about Ichigo he will be paired with… SENNA YAY! Yeah, I'll be doing Memories of Nobody and Senna won't die.**

 **Finally, I ask for you guys to be patient with me about this I know I let a lot of you down with the Yu-Gi-Oh story but I wanna try to make this work so if you can be patient with me I'd greatly appreciate it. so uh if you can i'd appreciate the feedback and Cya next time~**


	2. Leisure Time

**I was still feeling the drive so I just started typing and well here we are, i never updated this fast before so it feels a little weird**

 **Oh, right I forgot to mention last chapter that Kiba looks about 17 years old he's just abnormally tall so he's like 2 years older than Ichigo at this point of the story… does anyone else have a hard time believing that he's 15 at the start of the series he looks older and I know it's because of anime logic but still.**

 **Anyway, still undecided on that 4** **th** **harem spot but I'll talk about that at the end of the chapter, so I think I wasted enough of your time so I'll let**

 **you go, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Bleach: Lion's Soul**

After just picking up his Captain, Kiba and Ukitake are now walking back to the Squad 13 barracks having idle chat along the way.

"Thank you for this Kiba, to tell you the truth I would have preferred to not have bothered you with this but you know how Unahana can be sometimes." The old Captain said with a chuckle but shivered at the end, remembering the smile on the Captain of Squad 4's face that had "Convinced" him to obey her request to be escorted back to the barracks.

Jushiro Ukitake was a rather tall and long white hair, he also wore a white Haori worn by Captains over his soul reaper uniform.

"I'll admit she is a bit excessive." Kiba said with a sigh before sternly looking back at his Captain. "However, Captain Unahana is right in this case sir, your condition combined with your age isn't a very good combination."

"Oh, come on I'm not at that age yet." Ukitake said rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be kicking for a while."

"you weren't doing a lot of kicking when you had collapsed yesterday." Kiba said with a sigh. "But I guess I'll give you the benefit."

Leaving it at that they continue walking through the Seireitei passing and greeting multiple soul reapers on the way, the sun shined brightly and one could hear the birds sing all in all it was nice.

"This is why I enjoy having those morning appointments." Ukitake said with a smile as he looked up at the clear sky. "The walk back is the best part."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked with a smile of his own, he will admit he was having a great time.

"It's always so peaceful." Ukitake closed his eyes just basking in the day light. "Never a worry on my mind, wouldn't you agree?" He asked looking at Kiba with a smile.

"I guess I can agree to that." Kiba said looking around seeing Soul Reapers just going about their morning, however this happy moment was ruined by a voice behind them.

"You wouldn't have those worries if you'd just relax every once in a while." A grown voice said causing them to turn around, who they saw caused Kiba to frown and Ukitake to keep his smile however with a sweat drop at what was about to happen.

Behind them stood a man who was easily taller than the two (which was rare) he had black hair and a thin beard with the appearance of a middle-aged man, however his clothing was what caught the eye for it was far different from the average attire of the Seireitei and more of what you would see in the World of the Living.

He wore a yellow stripped suit with a dark green dress shirt under it along with a purple tie, he also wore amber orange tinted sunglasses with gold rims, he did however wear his Soul Reaper robes over his shoulder.

This was Borsalino Kizaru 3rd seat of Squad 1, the most annoying person Kiba has ever met and the only one who could rival Shunsui Kyoraku when it comes to slacking off.

"if I relaxed as much as you I wouldn't be where I am today no would I Kizaru?" Kiba said in annoyance. "If you actually put forth effort you could have made Captain by now."

"Ooh, you're criticizing me about not moving up in the ranks." The man said with an annoying smile forever present on his face. "Weren't you the one that turned down the Captain position for Squad 5 when it was offered to you 100 years ago after your friends… unfortunate accident."

Ukitake noticed the tension in the air and tried to dispel. "Now, now let's calm down there's no reason for us to start our day like this." The Captain said in hopes of steering the conversation away from the unpleasant event that had transpired.

Kiba took a deep breath at the words of his captain and decided to change the subject when he remembered something. "Hey where were you when we were assigned that mission last week, I ended up dealing with it without you because you never showed up." Kiba asked with a raised brow.

Borsalino pondered on what he was talking about until he remembered. "Oh yeah that." He reached into his pocket… and pulled out a box of cigarettes. "I had to restock." He said with the same smile on his face.

Kiba just stared at him… just stared with an incredulous look on his face and his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "You mean to tell me, that you skipped out on a mission given to us by the Head-Captain, YOUR Captain… to go the world of the living and buy cigarettes." He said in annoyance somehow managing to keep himself from shouting.

Borsalino closed his eyes in thought before he opened them again Still with that smile present on his face. "Yeah, pretty much." He said with no shame whatsoever.

"There are no words to describe how much I hate you right now." Kiba said in deadpanned.

Borsalino let out a laugh. "You're too serious Fujimura." He said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before taking a long drag and exhaling. "I meant what I said earlier, you should learn to relax more."

*sigh* "I'll take your words into consideration when you start wearing your uniform instead of that suit." Kiba said before turning to his Captain. "we should be getting back, there's somethings I need to do by this afternoon." His captain nodded before they both turned back to Borsalino.

"We'll have to cut this short, please do enjoy the rest of your day Borsalino." Ukitake said with a bow which the man returned before they went their separate ways.

"I hate him so much." Kiba said in irritation to which Ukitake laughed.

 **-later that day, Squad 5 Barracks-**

After finishing what he had to do for the day Kiba was now at the Squad 5 Barracks to meet up with Momo after Kiyone had told him that she had told him that she told her that he agreed to meet up with her, much to the chargin of Sentaro.

As he walked through the Barracks he was greeted by the Soul Reapers passing to which he greeted them back, he kept walking until he made it to Momo's room.

"Hey Momo you in there." Immediately after he said that he heard a squeak from the other side and the sound of feet stumbling around before the door slid open.

"Kiba! I just finished the tea." Momo said with a blush on her face. "I just finished cleaning up a little bit ago."

Momo's look has slightly over the years, deciding to forgo her pig tails after graduating her hair is now in a bun held in a tied cloth, she now wears the standard Soul Reapers uniform and wears a Squad 5 Lieutenants badge on her left arm. She didn't really grow any much to her irritation so she still had to look up to look at Kiba who did grow a bit.

"Well, what are to doing just standing out here come inside." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside her room.

This wasn't the first time Kiba was in her room but he still is shocked with the amount of stuffed animals she kept, though some of them were gifts from him so he wasn't exactly helping the situation.

They both sat down at a small table and Momo poured them both a cup of tea. "Sorry if I was getting in the way of your work." Momo said after taking a few sips. "It's just that we never really get to spend a lot of time together as of late."

"It's fine." Kiba told her taking a sip. "My Captain has been telling me to take some time off anyway, heck even Captain Hitsugaya has been pestering me about it if I don't then they might try to get Captain Unahana to order for medical reasons." He said before finishing his cup and pouring himself another.

"They're just looking out for you Kiba, heck even some of the people here are worried they say you never worked yourself like this when you were the 4th seat of Squad 5." She said but regretting it as he tensed up.

She mentally kicked herself for bringing that up since she knows he doesn't like talking about his times in Squad 5, she asked Captain Aizen but he said it's something Kiba should tell her himself but whenever she asked he just told it had something to do with some friends of his and not to worry about it.

Meanwhile Kiba just thought back to how he was before the incident that cost him some great friends because of someone he called his brother, thinking back on what that man did always made him hate not only that man but himself for not being able to anything about.

'Damn you, Kisk-.' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand over his. Looking up he saw Momo reaching over with a smile on her face causing him to smile as well, she always did calm him down when he needed it.

"Enough about that stuff this is supposed to be a relaxing afternoon so lets just relax ok." She said causing him to take a breath and calm down.

"Yeah your right." He said before taking a sip from his cup. "though I suppose I could save up my aggression for my spar with Ikkaku tomorrow." He said with the "Tiniest" sadistic smile.

"I-I'm sure he's like that." She sweat dropped knowing how the battle hungry 3rd seat can be. "Does that mean you'll use Shikai on him I'm sure that'll make his day."

"Yeah no, my Shikai isn't something that should be used in a spar, it can get a little… dangerous to keep in check." Kiba said while scratching his head. His Shikai is something he tries to only use on targets he intends to kill so needless to say he doesn't like the idea of using it in a spar no matter how much the 3rd seat tries to get him too.

"You know you've seen my Shikai tons of times now but I've never seen yours." She said realizing how rare he uses it. "Surely it can't be that hard to handle."

"Trust me, you'd understand if you saw it in action." They left at that and just casually talked about there day and other things that came to mind however as they were talking there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, who could that be." Momo said curiously before calling them in.

When the door opened they were introduced to the sight of a young man in the standard Soul Reaper uniform, he had white brushed down hair and blue eyes and two rings on his left index finger and ring finger.

This was Nero Sparda 3rd seat of Squad 5 and the Seireitie's lone wolf and rebel. Him and Momo both have been working together for a while now however it's obvious to anyone who sees them that their polar opposites.

"Hey Hinamori the captain wants you to look over these." The young man said walker over and putting a stack of papers on the table. "He just needs them by tomorrow."

"Would it kill you to address me as your commanding officer." Momo said in a bit of a whine which Kiba thought was kinda cute.

"Probably, that's why I don't do it." He said in a bored tone before turning to Kiba with a smirk. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant Kiba." He said addressing Kiba appropriately hoping to rile up Momo which succeed.

"Oh, come on!" She shouted with a tick mark.

"Good afternoon, Nero." Kiba said smiling, quite frankly he enjoyed Nero's personality finding it a breath of fresh air even if he did tease Momo a little too much.

Kiba looked outside the opened door and noticed it had gotten a little late. "This was fun Momo but I really should be getting back. "He said turning to Momo who frowned wishing they could've spent more time together.

"Alright, hopefully we can do this again soon." She said as he got up and walked out the door, she moved towards to watch him leave as she stared at his back with a small blush and sighed.

However whatever fantasy she was having was ruined by Nero. "Jeez just make out with the guy already." He said causing her face to light up red.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **OK** **so that's that hopefully you guys enjoyed that especially the two characters I put in here Borsalino and Nero.**

 **Borsalino is by far my favorite Admiral in One Piece and Nero is my favorite character in DMC the guys got a freaking motor sword a MOTOR SWORD I mean the thought of it is stupid but actually seeing it is amazing.**

 **Ok so the 4** **th** **spot of the harem again still undecided but I do have ideas which is maybe the spot could go to an Espada or Vizard I mean we got Orihime a Fullbringer(yes I'm on that side of the debate), Momo a Soul Reaper and Meninas a Quincy might as well go for the full set.**

 **I know there hasn't been really anything than talking going on but i wanted to establish i few thing first However the spar with Ikkaku will be next chapter so look forward to that.**

 **Well anyway leave a review or PM if you have any questions or suggestions, Cya next time~**


	3. History of battles

**Hey everyone, alright so I'm assuming you guys are liking this since I got a few more people following the story, still kind of wished you guys would review but whatever I'll work with what I got.**

 **Guest: I will**

 **Anyway, not much else to say so I'll just stop taking up your time. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Bleach: Lion's Soul**

 **-Noon, Seireitei-**

After completing enough work to take a break Kiba is now walking towards the forest clearing he usually trains at for his spar with Ikkaku, good thing too because after ding all that paperwork he needed a workout.

Coming up to the clearing he spotted someone sitting on a stone, the person was bald with red markings on the corner of his eyes and wore a Soul Reaper uniform and had his Zanpakuto leaning on his shoulder.

This was Ikkaku Madarame the 3rd seat of Squad 11, Kiba's usual sparring partner and in all honesty the only person in Squad 11 he can tolerate.

"Your late!" Ikkaku shouted with a grin noticing Kiba before jumping to his feet. "You have any idea how long I've been waiting here." He said holding his Zanpakuto over his shoulders.

"What do you mean late." Kiba said with a raised brow. "you said noon well it's noon." He finished and crossed his arms.

"I meant we should have been started by then, any true warrior would've known that." Ikkaku said with a grin still on his face.

"and anyone with a brain would think otherwise, you do realize I have a lot of work to do right? If I didn't get enough of it done than I wouldn't be able to do this today no would I?" Kiba said with a quirked eyebrow before walking in the clearing and standing on the other side of Ikkaku and then gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

His Zanpakuto design wasn't anything special an ordinary black scabbard with a red string tied around the top, a red hilt, and a gold colored pommel the only things unique about its design that the blade was sharp on both sides while the guard looked like a gold lion's mane with the edges sharpened and curving upwards it also had red tassels connected to the pommel.

"We'll agree to disagree." Ikkaku said before he moved his Zanpakuto from his shoulders to his side before he gripped the hilt with a grin. "But only because I've been waiting for this."

"Then why don't you just start already." Kiba said causing Ikkaku to unsheathe his sword and rush him before he pulled his out and blocked Ikkaku's strike and pushed him back

Ikkaku jumped back a few feet before charging again before swinging his sword aiming for Kiba's mid section, however Kiba intercepted the blade with his own again but with narrowed eyes seeing Ikkaku smirk.

Ikkaku started pushing down causing the blade lock to lower a little before swinging his scabbard with right hand into into Kiba's wrist causing him to lose his grip on his sword.

"Got you!" Ikkaku shouted before swung his sword again while Kiba was unarmed, however Kiba reacted quickly catching his sword in a reverse grip before he swung and Intercepted Ikkaku's blade again the two blades creating sparks as they grinded into each other.

Ikkaku clicked his tongue before he pushed forward to gain some ground as Kiba did the same. The two kept this lock for a while before it broke due to the force causing the two to jump back.

"Should've known it wouldn't have been that easy." Ikkaku said as he rolled his shoulders.

"to be honest I was expecting you to be more slashy in this, but at least your using your head." Kiba said as he rolled his wrist a bit shaking the feeling Ikkaku's strike gave it.

"I'd have to use my head against you, if I just kept rushing you I'd be dead." Ikkaku said with a chuckle before smirking. "Which is why I'm going to kick it up a notch." He said charging at Kiba again.

"Didn't we just establish that wouldn't work." Kiba said before tossing his sword up in the air and grabbing the end of its tassels with his thumb and forefinger and began spinning the sword.

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes being wary of the sword before he swung his sword for Kiba's waist. Seeing it coming Kiba swings his still holding it by the tassels knocking Ikkaku's blade away but just as he does he quickly starts spinning it again this time with Ikkaku in range.

"Crap!" Ikkaku just barley avoiding the blade however not completely as shown by the blade managing to his shoulder causing him to receive a cut and caused his blood to splatter the ground.

Gritting his teeth Ikkaku jumps back to get some breathing room but this only lets Kiba continue his assault by charging forward his sword still spinning in his hand.

Kiba swings sideways pressing his advantage but this time Ikkaku brings up his scabbard to block the strike and knock Kiba's sword back. He pushes forward before using Kiba as a spring board by jumping and kicking off his chest back flipping in the air.

Before he lands he slams his swords pommel into his scabbard. **"Grow, Hozukimaru!"** His word and scabbard merge together forming a Naginata with a red hair tassel on the bottom.

When he lands he then kicks off thrusting his spear aiming for Kiba's chest however Kiba uses Shunpo to evade reappearing behind Ikkaku and lets go of his swords tassels and catches the hilt before swinging sideways.

Ikkaku thrust his Naginata down the blade stabbing the ground and pushes up propelling himself and dodging the Kiba's blade.

" **Split** "

With that command the spear splits in three sections before he lands and slide under Kiba and the spear wraps around his arm.

"This is it!" Ikkaku shouts and thrust the spear end towards Kiba's head.

Kiba however leans to the side causing the blade to nick his cheek before he gets in close and raisning his free hand before it gains a yellow glow around it and he thrust it forward in the shape of a claw.

" **Kemono Pāmu (Beast Palm)"** Kiba's palm struck Ikkaku's chest before he heard a crack, Ikkaku coughed up blood and let go o his spear before he was flown backwards and hit a tree.

Kiba unwrapped the spear around his arm and walked to Ikkaku and extending his hand.

"I think it's best we call it day." Kiba said as Ikkaku took his hand and pulled himself up before wincing and grabbing his chest.

"Damn! That thing packs a punch." Ikkaku said before wiping the blood dripping from his chin. "I got too exciting and forgot about that, so much for using my head." Kiba handed him back his spear and it turned back into a sword and scabbard.

"At any rate you should really go get those wounds checked." Kiba said glancing at the gash on Ikkaku's shoulder and the hand still gripping his chest.

"I will but first." Ikkaku said before walking over to the rock he was sitting on, reaching behind it he pulled out a large bottle of sake and pulling out the quark and taking a drink turned towards Kiba.

"Let's keep the tradition going." He uses his arm to wipe the bit that spilled on the corner of his lips before tossing the bottle to Kiba who catches it.

Kiba looks at the bottle before smirking. "Well I'd hate to break a tradition." He said before taking a gulp and tossing back to Ikkaku.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

Kiba and Ikkaku are now leaning on trees opposite to each other with a few bottles of sake around them having drunken a fair bit after their spar and are now just chatting.

"I was hoping to get you to use your Shikai today." Ikkaku said leaning back with his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"I think I made it perfectly clear that I have no intention on using it for a sparring match." Kiba said as he did the same. "I don't get what your so curious about you've seen it before."

"Yeah, but I've never fought it." Ikkaku said grinning. "I've only seen it once and that was when we met, the same day I met Captain Zaraki."

 **-Flashback-**

Ikkaku is seen kneeling on the ground with many wounds on his body that were bleeding profusely he was watching a tall man with long messy black hair walking away with a small pink haired girl on riding on his back.

The man wore some messy and had a scar that went down the side of his face while the girl wore some decent robes an had a cheery smile on her face.

"W-wait your name… tell me your name!" Ikkaku shouted at the man who turned to face him.

"My name is Kenpachi, Kenpachi Zaraki." The man said in a deep voice before turning back and walking away, but as he was walking a voice called out and stopped him.

"Hold it." Said the voice causing Kenpachi and Ikkaku to turn towards it.

Walking towards them was Kiba but he looked fairly different. His hair was shorter and while it was still unkempt it was nowhere near as messy, he still wore his Soul Reaper uniform but the sleeves weren't torn however he still had his Squad 13 Lieutenants badge on his left arm but he didn't have a scar on his left eye but he did have a horizontal scar on his left wrist.

"As much as I'd hate to ruin your fun I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you here Kenpachi, you've been causing a lot of trouble in the Soul Society." Kiba said while narrowing his eyes at Kenpachi

"Huh, oh please this guy was shouting for someone to fight him all I did was oblige." Kenpachi said not really caring for this right now.

"True and while it wasn't your fault this time you don't really have an excuse for the others now do you." Kiba responded in a stern voice but as soon as he did he unsheathed his sword to block a strike from Kenpachi who rushed him putting them in a blade lock.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Kenpachi said with a Feral smile as he realized Kiba wasn't being pushed back in fact he was matching up to him. "Well look at that looks like you're not a weakling." He started to release some Reiatsu causing some of the townsfolk to scramble away however his smile grew larger when Kiba started doing the same.

Meanwhile Ikkaku was watching from his downed position in awe the man he just fought and managed to utterly defeat him was being matched.

Every time Kenpachi would push forward Kiba would push just as hard, only every few hits would make their mark leaving small wounds on each other.

"Hey Baldy!" Ikkaku turned towards the cheery voice of the little girl that was on Kenpachi's back, now she was standing next to Ikkaku's friend Yumichika

"You might want to get over here because Kenny's having fun, and you don't want to be in his way when he has fun." She said still in her cheery voice.

Ikkaku thought about for a second and decided it would be best if he got out of the way so he got to his feet and walked over to Yumichika's side.

"So, what do you make of this guy." Said Yumichika brushing some hair from his face.

"I'm not sure but…" Ikkaku started to say as he started to sweat nervously. "He's obviously strong."

"He's making Kenny so happy!" the little girl suddenly popped in causing the two to look at her.

"it takes someone really strong to make him happy." She clarified.

Look back at the fight they widened their eyes as the Soul Reapers tensed his hand in a clawing fashion, his fingers became in gold energy which became sharp at the finger tips however looking at his eyes they gasped noticing how his blue eyes turned into a strange yellow with his pupils becoming slits like a Lions.

" **Kemono Tsume (Beast Nail)"** Kiba slashed at Kenpachi's shoulder creating a large gash and causing blood to splatter the ground, however this only caused the feral grin on Kenpachi's face to widen.

Kenpachi grab Kiba's extended wrist with his free hand raised his jagged Nodachi in the air and slashed Kiba's chest causing more blood to splatter the ground.

The two then jumped back from each other breathing rather hard before Kiba sighed.

Kiba then looked towards gathered crowed with a glare that caused them to disperse from the area then looked at Yumichika, Ikkaku and the girl expecting them to leave as well.

However, they didn't leave Yumichika gained a calculating expression wondering as to what he was trying to do, Ikkaku narrowed his eyes back at him and the girl just smiled and waved at him.

"Hi! I'm Yachiru!" She shouted as she energetically waved at him.

Kiba just… stared at her not exactly sure how to respond, so he just sighed an turned back towards Kenpachi.

"I would have preferred not to use this." Kiba said causing Kenpachi to get a savage look in his eye expecting something great to happen. "and even if I did I would have preferred us nit having spectators just in case someone winds up in a crossfire."

Kiba then took his scabbard from the left side of his hip and held it in his left hand. "But I guess this is better than nothing." He then slashed his left wrist with his sword causing their audience to gasp before he crossed the blade with the scabbard.

" **Release your rage."** The sword and scabbard started to glow yellow and heat up before slowly igniting with golden flames. " **Raionzu Tamashi!"**

 **-Present-**

"I gotta say the way you guys kept going back and forth was amazing." Ikkaku said when he was dome reminiscing.

"But I was more shocked with how it ended."

 **-Flashback-**

The road was now somewhat damaged with torn up areas and scorch marks all over the ground.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were farther away than they were before having moved back when things started heating up and now they stared at the two combatants.

Kenpachi now suffered more wounds and the wound on his shoulder was still bleeding heavily however he still kept a savage grin on his face before it changed to a confused look when a golden glow erupted from Kiba's hands.

When the glow died down Kiba was now holding his sword in scabbard, he winced when he moved to out the scabbard back on his hip having received more wounds himself and the previous wound on his chest was still heavily bleeding much like the one on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"We're done here." Kiba said as he Sheathed his sword causing Kenpachi and the other to widen their eyes.

"What do you mean we're done! This fight isn't over yet!" Kenpachi shouted not happy with this outcome.

"Yes, it is I only came hearing about you from a local town and I wanted to make sure you weren't trying to cause harm to the Soul Society. Safe to say I think your good." Kiba said and began to walk away before stoping.

"Oh yeah, my names Kiba Fujimura, Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Kiba said before turning back and walking away again leaving the four behind with various reactions.

 **-Present-**

Kiba ran his hand over his chest also remembering the day.

"I still don't think he's over that." Ikkaku said with a laugh.

"Yeah and now I got him chasing me for a fight whenever he sees me." Kiba grumbled causing Ikkaku to laugh harder before calming down.

"You know his offer still stands." Ikkaku said though he already knew Kiba's response.

"My answer is still the same, I won't join squad 11 I'm happy where I am." Kiba said before he stood from his resting spot. "I should be getting back."

"Yeah same here, same time next week." Ikkaku asked getting a nod from Kiba before they both parted ways.

 **-Squad 5 Barracks-**

As Kiba was walking towards the barracks entrance he noticed a girl standing there. She wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform and had black hair and purple eyes.

This was Rukia Kuchiki a member of Squad 13 and a friend of Kiba's. "Welcome back Lieutenant." She said as she bowed in greeting.

"How's it going Rukia, what are you doing out here?" Kiba asked curiously not noticing the girl tense up.

"W-well the captain would like to see you sir so he sent me to get you." She said starting with a small stutter but quickly regaining her composure causing Kiba to raise a brow.

"Uh alright lead the way." Kiba said as they began making their way to Ukitake's office however Kiba slowly started realizing something wasn't right.

If the captain needed someone to fetch him than Kiyone and Sentaro would have mostly likely bolted out the door for him before he could even think of asking Rukia so why aren't they here.

As they walked some more members of their squad decide to join them and they start to chat however Kiba noticing that every once in a while, they glance at him as if gauging him for something. He also notices that some member decides to walk behind him two to be exact.

Before he can ponder on this they reach the captains office and go inside Kiba is greeted to a site that screams at him that something is wrong.

The room was filled with other members of the squad standing on the side all looking nervous and the Captain was sitting behind a desk looking a little nervous as well while looking at Kiba.

"Greetings, Kiba I hope you enjoyed your spar with Ikkaku today." Ukitake said while he started to sweat a bit.

"Uh, yeah I did is something wrong captain." Kiba said While growing a little nervous himself noticing that the members he was walking with including Rukia had blocked the entrance.

Ukitake sighed before looking at Kiba's eyes. "Listen Kiba you know that we are all grateful for what you do around here and we'd only wish the best for you, right?" He said getting a nod from Kiba.

"So, keep in my that it's for your own good when I tell you that…" Ukitake paused making Kiba nervous as he noticed that the squad members all tensed up as if there were expecting Kiba to jump at a moment's notice. He would have pondered on this but the words Ukitake said next made him all but freeze.

"You're going on vacation."

* * *

 **There that's that I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **With the help from a friend of mine on here I have decided the 4** **th** **spot for the Harem… Lisa Yadomaru.**

 **So now the harem is: Momo (Lead), Orihime, Meninas, and Lisa**

 **Remember if enough people ask I'd gladly do a 5** **th** **spot depending on who you guys want.**

 **Ok now onto some things I should probably explain, those attacks Kiba did in this chapter are a form of Spiritual Martial arts that sole to Kiba called 'Beast arts' every time I introduce an attack I'll put a description down here.**

 **Kemono Pāmu (Beast Palm): the user manipulates their Spirit energy creating a dim glow around their hand before performing a palm strike that send that energy out upon contact if enough energy is put in then the user's hand is engulfed in a gold energy that takes the shape of a lion's paw.**

 **Kemono Tsume (Beast Nail): The user manipulates their spirit energy engulfing their fingers with a golden energy that's becomes sharp at the end making claws that are as sharp as a sword.**

 **And that's that again hope you enjoyed this and if you have any question just leave a review or PM me.**


	4. No Choice

**Hello, world~… I'm in a good mood because I'm really enjoying writing this. It's a nice change from what I was doing before.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 4 it's a little earlier than I thought it would be but hey who's complaining right? Before I do the reviews let me just say now that yes, I am aware of my issues with grammar, I will fix them later. For now, I'll just try to look out for those mistakes with future chapters just not sure how much I'll catch.**

 **Yusuke Yukishiro: if I do a 5** **th** **spot they'll be considered, though I'm not sure who i like more out of those two.**

 **Ok, I know I sound like a broken record but again I am more than willing to add another girl but I need more than one person asking, so if you do want another girl say something and if you don't well still say something so I know where you guys stand.**

 **Ok well I'm just going to let you guys read the chapter now, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Bleach: Lion's Soul**

"To be fair, you know they're right." Nero said holding five playing cads in his hand before taking two and putting them on the table. "Give me two."

A read haired man with his hair tied in a pony tail took the two cards on the table before giving Nero another two. He wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform with a lieutenant's badge on his arm.

This was Renji Abarai the Lieutenant of Squad 6 and the current card dealer of Kiba and Nero's game of poker.

"You do more work than any of us, it's no wonder they'd put you on vacation." Renji said as he put the deck of cards down.

"Grr, fine! I get it I'm a workaholic but did they have to send me to the World of the Living." Kiba said frustrated with his predicament.

 **-Flashback-**

"I'm sorry, what?" Kiba said with a somewhat irritated look.

Ukitake sighed before repeating himself. "I said you're going on-."

"Don't repeat it, it'll only piss me off more." Kiba said now showing his anger. "what do you mean I'm going on vacation."

Ukitake once again sighed, he wasn't really looking forward to this conversation but it had to be done. "Kiba, you've been working nonstop for the past seven decades. The only form of break you have is training and spending a little time with some friends, which you only do after burning through your work for the day."

"So, what?! It's not like it's affecting my sleep or anything that would indicate I need a vacation!" As you all can see Kiba is taking this extremely well.

"Lieutenant, please listen" A squad member put his hand on Kiba's shoulder before he was thrown through one of the barracks walls by said blonde.

 **CRASH**

…

Ok well, he was taking better then they thought he would.

Seeing that things are basically already out of hand Rukia decides to throw in her two cents. "Kiba, technically half the things you do are things we should be doing."

"Yeah Lieutenant, I mean we appreciate the help but we don't need you doing all this." Sentaro added following up on Rukia's point.

"Also, it IS a requirement for you to take a vacation at some point of time. But no one tells you anything for this specific reason." Kiyone backing up her point by pointing at the hole in the wall.

Kiba was well… they can feel the heat coming off him from how mad he was. Which isn't good because they still haven't told him everything.

"Grr! You know what whatever I'll just relax for a few days and get it over with." Kiba thought that would be enough to satisfy them but… oh how he was wrong.

"A month"

Kiba's eyes widened before looking at his captain in shock. "W-what."

Ukitake looked Kiba in the eyes before elaborating. "You will be on vacation for one month. No strenuous missions, no paperwork, and no squad ordeals."

"But what about-."

"Rukia has volunteered to stand in for you at Lieutenant meetings during our absence." Ukitake interrupted before Kiba can finish.

"But my-."

"Kiyone and Sentaro will be handling your paperwork while your away." Ukitake once again knew what he was gonna say and saw to it beforehand.

"I-I can't just-."

"Can and will." Ukitake smirked before continuing. "You see Kiba, I had a chat with a few people and they also agreed that this is something you need."

"Oh, come on! Who could you have possibly gotten to-." Kiba started before caught some forms that were tossed at him.

Looking over them it was a vacation request form to but not your ordinary request form. This form is used to enforce a Soul Reaper into an action if enough Authority figures sign it. Looking over it he sees the names of 4 captain including his own.

The names of his Captain, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku and… oh… well, his resistance on the matter just severely weekend.

You see ordinarily it would require at least 6 Captain signatures in order for it to be approved. However, depending on the form certain signatures could basically approve it by themselves and when requesting him to be on vacation, Captain Unahana falls under that category.

"What exactly do you expect me to do here, for an entire month." Kiba said with a twitching eyebrow realizing there was know way out of this.

"Well…" Ukitake trailed off wondering how to break it to his Lieutenant. "You won't be here for the month."

"Huh." Kiba just wanted this to be a bad dream. What else could they possibly force him to do!

"During your break, you'll be…"

 **-Present-**

"I understand where they're coming from." Kiba said as he looked at the cards in his hand. "But do they have to send me to the World of the Living?!"

Yeah… apparently no one trusted that he'd actually follow orders and relax while he was here. So, they decided to send him to the World of the Living instead.

"Before you go into another flashback, you call or fold?" Nero said confidant in his hand.

*Sigh* "I'll call." Kiba replied prepared to show his hand.

"Heh." Nero smirked before laying his cards on a table. "Flush."

"Damn." Kiba grimaced at the cards Nero had. "that's pretty good. Oh yeah, Renji what was the show from the World of the Living you liked so much."

"Full House."

"That's right!" Kiba slammed his cards on the table. Showing he did indeed have a Full House.

"Well, I'll be taking thi-."

"Now hold on." The voice of Borsalino interrupted him. "Don't forget about me."

They turned to Borsalino sitting on the side of them smoking a cigarette. He smirked before laid his cards down causing them to gasp.

"S-straight Flush." Kiba and Nero muttered in unison.

"that's right." Borsalino said with a laugh before taking his winnings.

"As interesting as this is." Renji said watching both Kiba and Nero sulk. "Remind me again why you guys aren't playing with actual money."

In truth, they've been playing with bottles of sake instead of money.

"Because Momo always throws a fit when we do." Nero said recovering from his depression before going back to what they were talking about earlier.

"You know Kiba I'm honestly shocked you're not fighting this harder." Nero said referring to Kiba's dilemma.

"I would have." Kiba said rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "But Captain Ukitake mentioned how Captain Unahana was originally trying to have me be gone for two months instead of one. If I fought it any harder they would have just made me be gone longer."

"Meh, I think you're over reacting." Borsalino said before puffing a smoke ring. "Do you know how many of us would kill for a one month vacation."

"If it was my choice I'd give it to you." Kiba said irritated by that not being the case.

"When do you leave anyway." Renji asked as he picked up all the cards.

"Tonight." Kiba said with his head down.

"How did Momo the that." Nero asked but noticed how Kiba froze up.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… You didn't tell her did you."

"I forgot."

…

…

…

"I Should probably do that now huh." Kiba stated more than asked.

"Do you need an answer." Nero asked with a raised brow.

Kiba didn't respond he just got up and started walking to Momo's room hoping this wouldn't go too badly. It didn't take him room where he then proceeded to knock on her door and wait for her to answer.

The door slides open revealing Momo. "Oh, hi Kiba!" she greets him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Momo…" Kiba greets her back before he scratches the back of his head.

Back in the other room the guys were drinking some Sake. Borsalino decided to ONE bottle with the group since he enjoyed himself. However, as they raised their cups to their lips.

" **WHAT!"**

…

…

"Well, she took that better than I thought." Nero said before he resumed drinking. The others nodded before doing the same.

 **-That Night-**

Kiba was about to be on his way to the World of the Living. He figured if he just tackled this head on, then it'll be over in no time.

He had gotten his Limiter placed on him already and he also has a Gigai ready for when he gets there. He used to go there quite often so he does of something set up for when he has to stay for extended periods of time.

"Are you ready." Captain Ukitake said behind him.

"Not like it would matter anyways." Kiba said with a sigh.

"Now don't be like that." A female voice said next to his Captain.

The woman had long dark hair that was braided in front of her. She also wore a standard Soul Reaper uniform with a Captains Haori over it.

This was Retsu Unohana Captain of Squad 4 the medical division.

"You just make sure to relax alright Lieutenant Fujimura." Unohana said with a smile however that smile was downright terrifying to both Kiba and Ukitake.

"Y-yes mam." Kiba said before looking to his Captain to get him out of there.

Nodding Ukitake opened the gateway causing to Japanese style doors to appear and slide open.

Kiba finally Resigning to the fact this was what he had to took a deep breath and walked through.

 **-World of the Living-**

Kiba appeared on a telephone pole in Karakura town. The town he'd be spending the next month in looking around he noticed not a lot has changed since the last time he was here. except for maybe a few new stores or diners here and there.

Looking up Kiba remembered it was night and it'd be best to get some rest and explore the area and see what's new tomorrow.

After all, it's the weekend. Maybe he should try what his Captain recommended and have a… nice calm weekend.

Shuddered at the thought as he jumped off the pole and landed on the ground. Not knowing of the people who sensed him as soon as he did.

 **-Some store in town-**

A man with a black Haori and a green striped bucket hat that covered that top of his pale blonde hair was sitting in a store that closed a while ago. He was sitting at a table with a small plate of Vanilla pudding

"Oooh, the weekend I've been waiting for this." The man rubbed his hands together with glee. "Especially you, my sweet sweet treat~."

The man picked up the plate before he sensed a familiar energy come in contact with the World of the Living causing him to drop his plate. He didn't even react to it shattering on the floor he just stared emotionlessly at the table.

*Sigh* "Well damn." He said letting at chuckle before he leaned back on his hands. "So much for a nice Weekend."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I don't really have anything else to add but to ask you guys to tell me if your alright with the current number of girls in the Harem or if you want more. I'd probably only add more though.**

 **Oh yeah next chapter will be Orihime's Introduction. I do already have a plan for her and Kiba to grow a relationship and I'm kinda excited to write it even though action wise it'll be a little lacking.**

 **Harem: Momo (Lead), Orihime, Meninas, Lisa.**

 **Well that's about it. Please tell me what you thought either leave a review or PM me and I'll see you guys next time~.**


	5. Brothers

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 5 of "Bleach: Lions Soul" sorry this took so long I was having a hard time with the writing of this chapter, it didn't really feel right to me so I kept rewriting it till it did.**

 **I got some news at the end of the chapter involving the Harem so I'll just stop talking and let you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Bleach: Lion's Soul**

* * *

 **-Some Store in Town-**

"Are you positive it was him, Kisuke?" A dark-skinned woman asked the blonde man from before, revealing his name to be Kisuke.

She had long purple hair in a pony tail and a body that would make men praise the ground she walked on… which did happen on occasion. She got a nice meal out of it, then disappeared, and left him with the check.

"Unnatural Spiritual pressure and sudden increase of heat in the area yeah it's him, I'd recognize it anywhere." Kisuke said taking a sip of tea before rubbing his eyes. He failed to get any sleep last night due to the presence he felt because he knew without a doubt… that it was Kiba's.

Kiba always did have a strange Spiritual pressure. It was always… inconsistent, it was like something was always holding it back, the power is there but it was like he couldn't access it all. What's stranger is how his Spiritual Pressure is in combat, if he's targeting a person or even groups a people it's like he's… not even there. You can't sense him and for some reason, you can't see him most pf the time, all you feel is the feeling of being hunted, and when you do sense him you only have a small window of time to act. Of course, he knew why. In fact, anyone who was a captain at least 100 years ago with a few exceptions would know why.

Sighing Kisuke took another sip of his tea. The last time he saw Kiba wasn't exactly how one would like to remember seeing a friend, but then again Kiba probably doesn't consider him a friend at this point. Thinking about this caused him to sigh remembering how things used to be.

 **-Flashback-**

A younger version of Kisuke and Kiba were sitting in a dark room with Kiba laying down shirtless on a table and Kisuke looking over him with some kind of tool.

Kisuke wore a standard Soul Reaper uniform and had a clean face instead of stubble like he does now, other than that he looked the same. Kiba looked like he did when he met Kenpachi albeit his features being a bit softer, however, there was one thing that was noticeably different… his eyes were beast like.

They looked the same as when he fought Kenpachi. his irises were gold and his pupils were slit, another strange factor about him was that his teeth were sharper and he was gritting them in slight pain.

"it would have been better if you went to Yoruichi about this," Kisuke said as he straightened up looking at the screen on the tool.

"I didn't want to bother her," Kiba said with his voice strained. "besides you know enough about this stuff to be helpful."

"Oh, so you don't want to bother HER with this, but it alright to bother me with it?" Kisuke asked in a joking way.

"Meh, gotta make use of you somehow." Kiba replied bluntly but Kisuke knew he was just joking around… mostly.

Kisuke was smirking but then let out a sigh. "In all seriousness, there isn't much I can do," Kisuke said putting a hand on Kiba's chest. "all I can do is suppress your Spiritual Pressure a bit, the rest is you trying to rein it in."

Kisuke's hand began to glow which in turn caused Kiba's body to glow as well. After a bit Kiba stopped gritting his teeth and started to relax a bit, however his eyes and teeth remained the same. Moving his hand to rub his eyes it could be seen that his nails were sharp and had grown slightly.

"Grr!" Kiba had his eyes clenched shut and began gritting his teeth again as his hands tensed up. His body had begun to give off a small gold glow, however, Kiba began to shake like he was struggling with something then over so slowly his nails and teeth began to return to normal.

After a moment the glow died down and he stopped gritting his teeth, while his breath was slightly labored, he was more or less relaxed. He proceeded to sit up and lower his hand to his lap before opening his eyes revealing them to be back to their blue color and his pupils to have returned to normal.

"It's getting more and more difficult to rein in." Kiba said after a few breaths.

"Kiba," Kisuke said gaining Kiba's attention. "you shouldn't be holding it all in like that."

"I don't need a lecture, Kisuke." Kiba said turning away.

"I think you do." Kisuke said putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "There isn't anything wrong with what you ar-."

"Then why are they dead?" Kiba asked with no emotion causing Kisuke to tense. "What, no words of encouragement now?"

Kisuke had nothing to say, he just looked off to the side however he looked slightly pale and like he was going to throw up. Noticing this Kiba let out a sigh before speaking to him albeit quietly.

"If it means anything, I've been thinking about… telling Lisa about it." Realizing what Kiba was trying to do Kisuke went along with it.

"I'm glad, it's only fair that she knows." Kisuke said with a smile, his face still slightly pale. Kiba's words still rang in his mind again making Kisuke take a deep breath before patted Kiba's shoulder making him face him.

"Listen, I know that I can't say anything to make what happened that night better, and I'm not even going to try and make it something it's not. But… well… can't speak for everyone but at the very least Yoruichi and I… we won't ever abandon you, that a promise.

Kiba stared at him for a bit with no emotion, but then let a warm smile work its way on his face. "Thank you… Brother."

 **-Present-**

But now those days are gone, and there's no way to get them back. Not after wat happened, not after that Bastard.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi's voice brought him.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you have a plan in case he finds this place?" Yoruichi asked imagining Kisuke to have thought of something just in case.

Kisuke, however, put his cup down and simply said. "This place was made to hide from Soul Reapers, not Lions."

That didn't ease her mind.

* * *

 **OK, so yeah it's a bit short but this chapter was a hard one because I wasn't sure what I should have done first. There are many things I wanted to do for this prologue and Kiba's vacation was the gateway to all of them.**

 **They are some things a need to set up for the main story but I wasn't sure which to start with so I decided to elaborate on Kiba and Kisuke's relationship.**

 **Now onto what I was talking about at the top. Ok, so the harem… I'm not sure what to do anymore I had gotten a few PM's for members but like I said I not sure on how many I will use and now I'm not sure if I should keep the Harem at its current limit or not. So, here's what I'm going to do… leave it up to all of you.**

 **I making a poll for you guys to decide on the number for the harem. It will be posted on my profile so just take a peak and vote depending on what you guys choose will depend on the harem status. Meaning let's say you guys pick for the harem to be 5 girls instead of 4, then I already know who I'm going to pick for the fifth girl… I'm not telling you guys until the end of the poll though.**

 **Ok, so rules. 1) No guest votes, I will not count it if you're a guest mostly because they can all be from one person. 2) no matter what once the poll is closed the number for the Harem will not change, it won't get bigger nor will it get smaller. 3) you have until the end of the Prolugue to vote.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it, I hope you guys enjoyed this if you did please leave a review or PM me. Cya next time. ~**


	6. It's a start

**OK, so not much to say I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one so I hope you all enjoy it. So far, the poll is doing alright but there is still like 4 to 5 more chapters before it ends, I'm not going to say what's winning but it's almost what I expected.**

 **Also, sorry for not updating for a while I had started a new story and wanted to get that off the ground first, but now it looks like it'll be doing fine so here we are and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bleach: Lion's Soul**

"Here you go, sir! Let me know if you need anything else!" a blonde waitress said with a smile as she gave Kiba his food.

"Thank you." Kiba said as he looked at his Chicken Yakitori being given three skewers on his plate. The waitress smiled with a blush before walking over to a table across the café, Kiba sighed before he picked up a skewer and took a bite out of the meat on it. This was how he spends the first day on his so called 'vacation', after doing literally nothing till noon, he decided to get something to eat, luckily there was a small café close to the area he was in so decided to just go there, since he was in his gigai he was wearing casual clothes. He wore a long sleeve black t-shirt with a short-sleeve black and yellow plaid shirt over it and left the plaid shirt unbuttoned. He also wore a pair of blue jeans with a black belt and chain along with a pair of black and white sneakers, on his right hand he wore a black ring with silver edges on his middle fingers with bold letters that spelled 'LEO'.

Unfortunately, just as he suspected he was bored out of his mind and this was just the first day he had no idea what he'd do for the rest of the month. He was starting to think he should have fought harder on this but then he remembered how Captain Unohana would have just made this all worse if he did causing him to shudder at the thought and simply going back to eating his meal however as he was about to bite down he heard shouting from across the café.

"What'd you say about my hair asshole!"

"I said you look like a damn fruit!"

Looking over, Kiba sees a group of what looks six like High schoolers gathered around a booth, but one of them with orange hair was in a shouting match with who looked like a stereotypical delinquent. You know, black school uniform, chains, maybe a piercing, bad haircut… you get it.

The delinquent had his own little group of 3 behind him but they basically looked and acted like gang henchmen. You know the guys that support everything their boss says and are always shouting in the background, geez I feel like I'm in an anime or something. Anyway, it looked like they were going to start brawling any second but the orange haired kid's friends kept trying to calm him down.

"Ichigo calm down! this is one of the few cafés you haven't gotten us thrown out of yet!" said a scrawny brown-haired kid that looked like he was hysterically crying.

' _so, the orange haired one is Ichigo… who names their orange haired son strawberry?'_ Kiba had a feeling this kid wasn't very popular growing up.

"Seriously, do you have to punch every person you see this is why me and Orihime never hang out with you guys." Said a tom boyish girl with short black hair, she seemed to be more frustrated with this Ichigo then the thug.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of fruit he thinks you are Ichigo, maybe it's a pineapple." Said a girl with long orange hair who seemed genuinely curious about the topic, though her words only aggravated this Ichigo more. She was more feminine than the black haired one though there was one thing that drew Kiba's eyes.

' _Rangiku would have fun with this one.'_ Kiba thought when he noticed her chest, now note that Kiba is Not a pervert… he just gives credit where it's due… and damn is it due.

There are two others with them, one was fairly tall and tan making Kiba assume he was a foreigner or at least not all Japanese and the other was shorter then the rest and had black hair but he was just on his phone during all this like he didn't care. They both were quiet during all this but he could tell the tan one was ready to burst into action if a fight broke out, however, Kiba noticed something that seemed off. These 6 high school kids… they have an abnormal amount of spirit energy while the majority are just slightly higher then most humans, this Ichigo was certainly noticeable and to a lesser extent that orange hair girl who I assume is Orihime and the tan one is higher as well not by a lot but enough to be picked out of the common raffle.

Kiba then rolls his eyes and turns away. _'it's not like it matters, I doubt they could do anything more than see spirits it's not that uncommon like all the new recruits believe.'_ contrary to popular belief spiritually gifted humans have always existed, their just rare nowadays so now most new recruits think it shouldn't be possible. Besides, if these kids spirit energy was anything significant then he would've found at the very least one hollow by now and he hasn't... which was another reason for his boredom.

Kiba then realizes he better eat before his meal gets cold and lifts the skewer to take a bite, but as he did, he missed Ichigo pick up a cup filled with water and try to hit the thug with it but the thug slaps it out of his hand causing it to fly through the air. Kiba too focused on the fact he hasn't eaten all day was oblivious to the cup of water in the air so…

 **SPLASH**

He was drenched before he could take a bite…

…

…

Ichigo and his group stared at Kiba, Ichigo wincing because he didn't intend to cause trouble for someone else, the browned hair one was freaking out because he saw the scar on Kiba's eye and thought he looked like some kind of thug, and the black-haired girl just facepalmed and shook her head because of how things just got worse.

 ***Sigh*** "Guess we're doing this." Kiba said standing up as the waitress from before came to him with a towel.

"S-sir please let me hel-." The waitress said while attempting to dry Kiba off but he cut her off by handing her a wad of bills.

"This is for my meal and any damages that are about to happen within the next five minutes. Anything left can be considered as your tip understood." Kiba said in a kind and calm voice that soothed and unnerved the waitress.

"B-but si-."

"Don't worry, I've been hoping for some entertainment." Kiba interrupted her and began walking towards the group with his skewer in hand.

As he approached, they all gauged him. the thugs all thought they would just knock him down if he tried anything while Ichigo's group just hoped he wouldn't be a problem. But when he neared them, Ichigo and the thug got a little nervous because excluding the tall one he was a fair bit taller than all of them, and the way his blue eyes looked at them were… unnerving, like a predator staring at his prey.

Stopping in front of them, he looked at Ichigo and the thug. "How about… you two get over yourselves and go about your day, or we could escalate this further and I can put one of you two through that wall." Kiba said as he finally got to bite into the meet on the skewer, while he was stoic on the outside, he had angels singing in his head because of how good it tasted and how he finally got to eat something.

The two groups reacted differently to Kiba's words, Ichigo being adult enough to own up to his mistakes saw that he was the reason Kiba was mad so he decided to back off.

"All right whatever," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. "All this made me lose my appetite anyway, might as well go."

Seeing that Ichigo had calmed down made his group smile a relief and the tan guy relaxed a little and Kiba sent an appreciated nod in his direction. However, the thugs reacted a bit differently than them.

 **CATCH**

Moving faster then anyone can see Kiba caught the lead thugs' fist with his free hand. "Why did I not think it would be that easy?" Kiba said with a disappointed look on his face as he turned toward the thug.

The thug was shocked that he saw the punch calming, he growled trying to rip out of Kiba's grip before the wind was knocked out of him. Kiba had yanked him down with his arm driving his knee into his stomach, the thug collapsed on the ground coughing before turning to his group.

"G-get him." He commanded.

This caused the 3 thugs to rush him but they didn't really last long, the first one tried to punch him but Kiba just grabbed his forearm and twisted it behind his back hard. While was doing that the second one had picked up a chair and tried to hit Kiba, but he just threw the guy he was holding into the hit and breaking the chair while knocking them both over before eating the second piece of chicken of the skewer. The third thug then tried to tackle Kiba down but he just stepped to the side before driving his elbow into the thug's spine causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Ichigo and his group were staring at the newcomer with wide eyes, the brown haired kid Keigo, saw that Kiba knew how to fight and was getting nervous that they seemed to piss him off, the black haired girl Tatsuki, being a fighter herself was impressed seeing he knew how to handle himself, Ichigo was more concerned with all this being blamed on him since his group was at the center of it all, as for Orihime.

"Wooow! Tatsuki this is just like the entrance of a shounen protagonist! You know, when the protagonist reveals himself to beat up the mean thugs that are bullying innocent girls. I mean sure Ichigo and the others I here too but I saw him looking at me earlier so I'm sure it still counts." Orihime had stars in her eyes as she pointed at Kiba and tugged Tatsuki's arm.

"Orihime we aren't in some anime or manga, and what the hell do you mean he was staring at you!?" Tatsuki ripped her arm out of Orihime's grasp before realizing what she said.

Back with Kiba, he was rolling his shoulder before raising the skewer to eat the last piece of meat. However, behind him, the lead thug ran up to him with a knife in hand hoping to catch him by surprise, but again Kiba just steps to the side before kicking in the thug's knee and tearing off the last piece of meat on the skewer. The thug then dropped to his knees before Kiba twirled the skewer into a reverse grip and then stabbed the thug in the shoulder.

"GAAA!" the leader cried out in pain as everyone winced at the sight.

Kiba then picked the leader up by his arm and then thrust his palm into his chest sending him crashing into Kiba's table breaking it and causing everything on it to crash into the floor. The thug stayed down this time but was groaning in pain, Kiba seeing as his meal was ruined just sighs and gets ready to leave in frustration but Ichigo's voice stops him.

"Hey, uh listen."

Kiba turned to see Ichigo and his friends walking up to him though, Ichigo looks reluctant to continue so Tatsuki nudges his side making him continue what he was saying. "L-listen I'm sorry, it's my fault you got involved." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head looking a bit apologetic.

"Don't worry about, you were big enough to let it be in the end so it doesn't matter." Kiba said not really blaming the orange haired kid.

Ichigo smiled seeing that it all turned out well in the end, but Tatsuki nudged his side again but harder making him wince and continue. "W-we noticed that your lunch got ruined, we know this burger joint around here maybe you'd like to join us, it would be Keigo's treat." Ichigo finished before pointing to the squeamish brown-haired kid.

"W-what, no w-." Keigo tries to object before Tatsuki jumps in.

"It'll be OUR treat, it's the least we can do." Tatsuki says making Keigo sigh in relief, there was no way he could pay for everyone.

Kiba looks at all of them and doesn't see a reason to decline, and while Captain Ukitake did give him the finances required to be able to live here and relax for a month, with the amount he just gave the waitress and what he'll need for the hotel room he'd rather not have to spend any more cash today. Plus, these people seem nice enough though this Keigo seems to be scared of him and the tan one's silence is kind of unnerving but he's not one to talk when it comes to that, he also couldn't figure out why this Orihime looked like she was about to explode.

Sighing he decides to agree. "Alright, I don't see the harm in it." He agrees and not a second later Orihime is next to him tugging him forward by his arm.

"That's great! I love getting to know new people, we can talk when we get there now let's go!" she says as she keeps pulling him along.

"H-hang on!" Kiba says as he tries to get his footing.

"Orihime! What did I tell you about overwhelming people you just met!" Tatsuki says as she and the others try to catch up to the two.

 **-Burger Shack-**

"Wow! These are great!" Kiba says as he was stuffing his face with his second Cheeseburger.

"You know it, best burgers in town." Tatsuki says with a grin before popping a fry in her mouth.

After getting here and ordering, they all just sat down with Tatsuki initiating a conversation and over all, it wasn't so bad. They told him they all went to the same High school and decided to hang out this Saturday since they had all been busy for a while of thought it would be great to get together. But those thugs from before had ruined that idea, but they seemed to be just fine with hanging out here instead of at that café. Kiba had told him that his job had told him he needed to have a vacation so he chose to come here.

"I'm still shocked you're already done with school, you don't look any more than two years older than us." Orihime said with astonishment.

"I guess I just excelled in the curriculum." Kiba said while rubbing his neck. That wasn't really a lie, he did excel in the academy.

The conversation has mostly been between him and these two girls but the guys would jump in every now and then. This Keigo had finally stopped being scared of him or at least to the point that he didn't actively avoid eye contact with him.

"Oh! You probably heard us refer to each other already but just to be sure let us introduce ourselves." Tatsuki said before gesturing to herself. "My name's Tatsuki Arisawa."

The other girl raised her hand high. "I'm Orihime Inoue!"

The guys, however, didn't feel like introducing themselves but when they felt Tatsuki's glare they relented the brown haired one starting first. "I-I'm Keigo Asano." He stuttered.

The tan one was next though he was quiet. "Yasutaro Sado… just call me Chad."

Then there was Mr. Strawberry. "Ichigo Kurasaki." He said dully.

Seeing the boys being no help in the conversation Tatsuki tries to drag one of them. "Ichigo's family owns a clinic in town."

"Why bring that up." Ichigo says with frustration.

"Because you need to talk more." Tatsuki says in an irritated tone.

"Is one of your parents big in the medical field?" Kiba asks curiously, raising his burger for another bite

Ichigo sighs now that he's caught in the conversation before answering. "No, it's just a small clinic, but if you asked my dad, he'd just throw his hand up and say, it's the empire of the mighty Isshin Kurasaki!" all of a sudden Kiba froze.

…

Isshin…

Tatsuki saw him freeze when he was just about to take a bite. "Hey, you ok?" She asked in concern.

Snapping out of his stupor Kiba replied. "O-oh yeah, I'm fine." He then turned towards Ichigo. "Hey, did your dad perhaps… take your mother's last name when they got married?"

Confused Ichigo replied. "Yeah… he did."

"What was his surname? If you don't mind me asking." Kiba didn't know if it was true but he had to be sure.

Ichigo thought for a bit. "I think it was… Shiba."

…

…

…

"Shiba?" Kiba asked in clarification.

"Yeah."

"Could you spell that?"

"S-H-I-B-A."

"Say it again."

"Shiba."

…

…

…

"Mighty Soul King I have seen your wisdom and my faith has been renewed." Kiba Mutters with a hidden grin.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked in confusion

"So! Isshin has a son?" Kiba said as he stretched a bit.

"You know my dad?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Your father knew my parents, he would often come to my house and give me a check up every now and then while he and my father talked business." Kiba lied through his teeth with a smile.

"Oh, he never mentioned anything like that." Ichigo said in thought.

"Well, they haven't spoken in years so it's understandable that he might have forgotten," Kiba said with a fake chuckle. "Hey, can you do me a favor and not tell your dad I'm in town? I'd like to surprise him."

Ichigo not really seeing an issue with it replied. "Uh, sure thing I won't."

Kiba deciding that he stayed long enough got up. "Well, I think I took up enough of your time so I'll be going now."

Orihime looked sadden they couldn't talk more but still stood up and took a hold of his hand. "It was really nice meeting you! Maybe we'll see you around before you have to leave."

Chuckling Kiba replied. "Who knows, maybe."

After saying his goodbyes to everyone Kiba had left the restaurant and started walking down the street. "Hehe, well shame on me." He closed his eyes as he chuckled.

"And here I thought this vacation would be boring." Kiba said before he opened his eyes revealing that his blue eyes had turned gold and the pupils had become slits and a low beast like growl came from his throat.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, for now, sorry I haven't updated for a bit I've been swamped and I was working on another story but now I'm going to focus more on this one… however, I am thinking on starting a Teen Titans story with an OC that I'm shocked no one has written yet or at least a similar one, but I'll still be focusing on this one as my prime project I've left this alone for way too long.**

 **Anyway, you guys know what to do any comments, questions, or suggestions please leave or review or pm aaaaand maybe click the favorite/follow button while you're at it but hey, that's just a suggestion from me don't have to listen… but it would be appreciated, cya next time. ~**


End file.
